The golf swing is a complicated movement to execute properly through the sequences of the backswing, downswing and follow-through. Some of the factors which contribute to an improper golf swing are improper stance or positioning relative to the golf ball to be struck, improper pivoting, and improper positioning of the hands and elbows during the golf swing. An excellent discussion of the difficulties required to be overcome in order to achieve a proper golf swing consistently is provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,145,054, 4,170,356, 4,582,325, 4,595,204, 4,693,479 and 4,913,441.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,479, the golf swing training device 14 provides a visual indication of the position of the golf club during the backswing and downswing by sighting on the golf ball and the surface or area immediately surrounding the golf ball. The device 14 employs a light source mounted to the golf grip to provide a light beam which can track the path of the club head during the swing while the golfer, hopefully, keeps his head focussed on the ball.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,441, the complex flight of the golf ball hit by a golf club is explained. The correct of the positioning of the swing plane of the golf club along what is referred to as "the target line" is essential in order to attain the desired direction and distance of the ball from the golf swing. In this patent, a laser light source is provided in the golf grip which projects a light beam out of the top of the golf grip to track the swing of the training device and provide feedback to the golfer relating to his swing.
In U.S Pat. Nos. 4,145,054, 4,170,356 and 4,582,325, mechanical implements are attached to the golf club for teaching proper swing of the club.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,204, the training device 21 employs a golf club 25 having a grip or handle over which an extension tube 35 is fitted. The extension tube 35 has a socket into which a centering pin is fitted for proper attachment of the extension tube. The golf club 25 has a club head which is intended to strike a ball on the downswing of the club 25. The length of the extension remains constant regardless of the length of the club 25 which may vary. The club 25 is a hollow plastic member. The free end of the extension tube has no indication means relating to achieving a proper golf swing.
The training club embodying the invention overcomes the problems attendant the use of a light source in the golf club and the use of mechanical attachments which are cumber some and subject to distortions and damage during use and/or improper storage thereof. The use of a light source raises problems with respect to breakage when the club strikes the ball on the ground during a golf swing. The requirement for replacement of batteries also is a disadvantage. The devices using a light source tend to be relatively expensive also. Likewise, the use of special mechanical attachments can be expensive.
The training club embodying the invention employs a standard golf club shaft having a golf grip and a second standard golf club shaft constructed and arranged to be secured to the end of the standard club shaft adjacent the grip. Each free end of the connected attached shafts has a plastic or simulated golf ball attached thereon. The golf ball attachments serve as information feedback means to the golfer as to whether his address to a golf ball on the ground before him and his subsequent backswing, downswing and follow-through were properly executed. Preferably, the two shafts are of specially selected lengths to realize a desired ratio of their relative lengths one to the other. The shafts may be detachably connected end-to-end for convenient separation and storage until put into use by the golfer.
The longer shaft has a shaped bend which enables achieving the desired proper stance when the golfer addresses a practice ball on the ground before him.